Retratos de lo inesperado
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Daisuke tiene un futuro lleno de luces, Mitsuko colecciona recuerdos. Su relación no es lo único inesperado.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Retratos de lo inesperado**

* * *

 **1.**  
 _Recuerdos del viaje_

* * *

Mitsuko Takaishi tiene veintiún años cuando descubre que está embarazada. Es inesperado, de muchas formas, y aterrador y sorprendente. Su abuelo está en la casa, en cama todavía y en lenta recuperación, y su novio está en Japón, a más de un llamado de distancia y todo es demasiado. Ella descubre que está embarazada y no puede reaccionar hasta que vuelve a los brazos de su madre y todo llega de repente. Ideas, pensamientos, miedos, esperanzas.

Entonces, como flechas, la atraviesan los recuerdos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mitsuko es hija única y vive como tal. Su abuelo suele decir que es la niña consentida de la familia y no puede refutarlo, no podría, aunque quisiera. Es hija única y no está acostumbrada a que le digan que no, pero quizás eso tenga más que ver con su apellido que con ser la pequeña de la casa. No puede saberlo.

—¿Abuelo? —pregunta, una noche de Navidad. Tenía nueve años y se despertó demasiado temprano para abrir los regalos, demasiado tarde para encontrar al que los había dejado. El árbol ilumina la cara de Michel con los típicos colores, quiere reírse en rojo, verde y blanco—, ¿dónde estabas?

Él le habla de Takeru, uno de sus primos, una visita en una noche hermosa y una batalla que como la de sus libros favoritos. Mitsuko no olvida esa noche.

—Y hay una jovencita que quiero presentarte. Creo que podrían ser buenas amigas. Tiene un digimon como Takeru.

—¿Vino Yamato también?

Mitsuko apenas conoce al hijo mayor de su tía, quiere cambiar eso.

—No.

Su abuelo se ve triste.

—¿Tendré un digimon?

—Estoy seguro que sí.

Mitsuko conoce a Cutemon ocho años después de aquella conversación.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Motomiya Daisuke termina el año 2002 con una promesa de un futuro más lleno de luces que de sombras, con un nuevo mejor amigo y con el corazón hinchado de felicidad por los sueños que empiezan a brotar de una semilla oscura. Termina el año cambiando un poco, con la sonrisa un poco más brillante y, quizá, un poco más difícil de mantener, pero lo sabe: todo va a estar bien.

Todo va a estar bien.

Los siguientes años prueban que tiene razón, aunque a veces tenga que repetirlo varias veces para creerlo. Él no se rinde, nunca lo ha hecho.

—Supongo que es algo bueno, ¿no, V-mon?

—¿Qué cosa?

Daisuke le sonríe a su digimon en las noches frías de New York. Está allí porque no sabe darse por vencido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mitsuko conoce a Daisuke a través de historias de su primo. Es inevitable, casi. Takeru le cuenta, a través de mensajes y de llamadas, las cosas que cambian en su vida. Ella está feliz que haya encontrado un hogar y que pueda pasar más tiempo con su hermano. Quiere saber más de Yamato, ese nombre resonante, y hasta se entretiene con historias que parecen irreales.

Él le cuenta, luego, de los niños elegidos y ella quiere saber más. Son muchos los nombres que suenan, pero el de Daisuke siempre tiene una nota de sonrisa burlona y el de Hikari encierra algo que, en Takeru, parece inexplicable. Y luego...

—Mi hermano se le declaró a Sora en San Valentín, después que estuviera secuestrada en un centro comercial con las chicas...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Su abuelo le hace un guiño cuando ella le pregunta si sus padres la dejarán viajar sola a Japón. Ella trata de no argumentar como la adolescente que es y se muerde la lengua para no sonar como una niña caprichosa. Su madre hace una pausa, dudosa, y su padre la mira curioso.

—Tal vez —dice él—. Esperemos a ver cómo van tus notas en la escuela.

Un tal vez es más que un tal vez. Casi siempre es sí.

Mitsuko resiste la tentación de sonreír en el triunfo hasta que se encierra en su cuarto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Visita Japón en el cumpleaños de Takeru. Las flores pintan de rosa el gris de la ciudad y ella parlotea todo el camino a la casa de su tía. La expresión de Yamato está a medio camino entre una sonrisa y un ceño, como si no pudiese elegir cual es la mejor expresión para el momento. Mitsuko se propone hacerlo sonreír antes que terminen su viaje relámpago.

—¿Puedo tomarte una fotografía? —le pregunta a Sora. Mitsuko cree que lo sabe todo de Sora pero conocerla le dice que no tiene idea alguna. Le gusta su sonrisa cuando la enfoca con la cámara, el color de su pelo bajo la luz de primavera. La suavidad en su risa cuando Yamato se niega a unirse en la imagen.

—¿Vas a tomarle fotos a todo como una turista primeriza?

—Soy una turista, Yama-kun —Mitsuko quiere captar el gesto irritado que hace su primo mayor y sonríe. Takeru siempre le dice que es muy divertido molestarle. Siente que lo conoce aunque de lejos.

—Serás una pequeña molestia, ¿verdad? —él pregunta.

—¡Yamato!

Mitsuko se ríe y él puede decir que es una confirmación.

No le importa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Daisuke suspira con la imagen de su primera ilusión disuelta en realidad. Hikari nunca lo miró como mira a Takeru, o si lo hizo, él jamás lo notó. No es un corazón roto pero las mejillas rosadas de ella se le graban en los latidos. Él le desea felicidad. También hay algo de celos, aunque es por la idea que se le escapa.

Los Motomiya no son afortunados en el amor. No en el primero, al menos.

—Llegaremos tarde al cumpleaños de Takeru —suspira Ken, y él supone que piensa en Miyako.

Han tenido que viajar al Mundo Digital por un levantamiento de rebeldes, Taichi les ha dicho que son digimon que no quieren tener que ver con sus compañeros humanos y lidiar con ellos es como ver chispazos cerca de la pólvora. Puede ser un destastre a punto de pasar, puede ser que milagrosamente nada suceda. Por el momento, ellos esperan.

Se han divido por sectores, el más seguro es de la ciudad del comienzo, pero incluso así... Daisuke sabe que apenas es el inicio de una nueva era.

—Estará bien, Daisuke —dice Chibimon y lo mira con sus grandes ojos rojizos.

Sí. Lo estará.

—Vamos a llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Takeru —responde y sonríe, entusiasmado. Es un rayo de energía que lo atraviesa, una inyección de adrenalina y cuando sale corriendo, a pocas cosas le presta atención. Daisuke piensa que el mundo puede desaparecer fácilmente.

Tiempo después lo único que pueden decir de aquel encuentro es que ellos doblaron la misma esquina, al mismo tiempo, y en direcciones opuestas... Y es inevitable, de una forma totalmente desastrosa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento —repite Daisuke una y otra vez apenas es consciente de lo que pasó. Es consciente de la mirada de Yamato, aterrada y enojada en una perfecta composición que le recuerda a una tormenta, y la preocupación de Sora que sostiene a la chica mientras Ken levanta las cosas que se desparramaron en el suelo.

Chibimon mira a la joven con preocupación, sus ojos sorprendidos y un poco dudosos.

Ella se ríe y es una risa que promete muchos dolores de cabeza.

—Fue un accidente —le dice, y no se toca la nuca. Daisuke no sabe si es porque el golpe no fue tan fuerte o simplemente no quiere hacerlo sentir peor. La ve estirar un brazo y tocar a Yamato, que parece tenso en su silencio.

Daisuke se pregunta si se ha ganado un sitio permanente en la lista negra de Yamato. No es una de las personas favoritas de Ishida, él lo sabe, supone que ahora bajó unos puestos más en ese _ranking_.

—Jou es médico. Él debería verla —dice Minomon y Ken no lo contradice—. Y está en casa de Takeru ahora.

—Que lindo eres —Mitsuko parece finalmente, _finalmente_ reparar en Chibimon y Daisuke más allá del muro de disculpas que tiene delante. Chibimon se sonroja, el deleite de su vanidad dormida pintando sus mejillas, y ella sonríe a Daisuke.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente —asegura de nuevo, con una seguridad que a Sora le tranquiliza. Poco conoce de Mitsuko, pero Yamato habla de ella con un cariño que pocas personas llegan a gozar. Es desconocimiento y no otra cosa, ella sabe lo mucho que le importa la familia.

—No estaba prestando atención.

La chica sacude la cabeza, pero una mueca de dolor rompe el movimiento, y luego lo examina, sin cuidado.

—Debes ser Motomiya Daisuke, si este pequeño es quien yo creo.

Parpadea. —Sí.

—Takeru me ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy Takaishi Mitsuko.

Daisuke se le queda mirando cuando ella le pregunta si puede tomar una foto. Y ese fue el comienzo.

Algo así.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Muchos años después de ese atropellado primer encuentro, el celular de Daisuke suena en medio noche y él lo busca a ciegas, sin mirar el nombre en la pantalla o la hora. V-mon se queja del movimiento abrupto y se da vuelta al otro lado. Es tarde, pero consigue sonar coherente cuando da un saludo genérico.

—¿Dai?

La voz de Mitsuko lo despierta del todo. Suena ronca, lejos de su habitual entusiasmo. Le pregunta si está bien, si se trata de Michel...

La respuesta no es la que espera.

* * *

 **N/A:** No es exactamente una secuela de **Tonalidades de lo inesperado** pero sí están ligados. Esta historia está centrada en Daisuke, Mitsuko y el embarazo de ella. Espero actualizar con regularidad, no estoy segura si podré.

Muchas gracias por leer. Y gracias a SkuAg, especialmente.


End file.
